theclickcrittersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chao (Adoptable)
Many CC adoptables were made after the chao character from the Sonic series. They h ave been released through various means, such as the Advent Calander, or as milestone adoptables. Advent Calender Chao These chao were awarded for the 2007 advent calander. Every day had a new chao based mostly on those that could be raised in one of the Sonic games (With a few that were created just for Click Critters). These adoptables are some of the more sought-out adoptables on the site. There was one special chao that was given to those who correctly guessed which chao came out on December 9th's advent day. This is the Promotional Chaos Neutral Chao, of which there are only 4 left on active accounts. This chao does not count towards the collection, and therefore cannot be hatched from a Golden Egg. Promotional Chao Promotional Tails Chao This chao is based off the character Tails "Miles" Prower. It was released on Dec 27, 2007, and given to those who found it in a "Missing Chao" contest. 100,000 Adoptables Knuckles Chao The Kuckles Chao, based on the character Knuckles, was a free adoptable given to users to commemorate the reaching of 100,000 adoptables on the site. 5 Million Hits Jet Chao The Jet Chao, based on the character Jet, was a free adoptable given to users to commemorate the reaching of 5 million hits on the site. Promotional Chaos Devil Chao This chao was given as a consolation prize to users who had entered a valid entry in the "Senior Scientist's Dinomon Dilemma" contest. Users had to sprite a dinomon based on the description given. Promotional Amy Chao Promotional Amy Chao was the third adoptable given out as a prize in the click exchange for Promo Thursdays. It is based on the character Amy. 500k Adoptables Storm Chao The 500k Adoptables Storm Chaowas released to commemorate 500,000 adoptables created on Click Critters. They were available at the Dinomon Handlers for 20 points. There is an imitation of this chao which was sold for 1 point at the Dinomon Handlers. 1M Adoptables Wave Chao The 1M Adoptables Wave Chao was released to commemorate 1 Million adoptables created on Click Critters. They were available at the Dinomon Handlers for only 5 Green Bottle caps. There is an imitation of this chao which was sold for 1 Red Bottlecap at the Dinomon Handlers. Sonic Chao Poke Chao CE Poke-Chao These chao may be found randomly while Click Exchanging. There are currently 18 different kinds to be found. These chao are based on Pokemon. Fetch Chao These Chao can be bought from Riley for 50 points. There are the Blaziken, Sceptile, and Swampert Chao. Arceus Chao These Chao can be obtained at the Platekeeper, costing three to 10 plates each. The Chao represent the different forms of Arceus. Weekly Giveaway Chao These chao were given away as a weekly giveaway. If the user visited the page 5 times a week they would receive one of these Chao. If they visited 7 times a week they would receive 2. There are 9 different ones. Cubone Chao A PokeChao available through the prize store. They sold for 150 RBC (Red BottleCaps). Claw Grab Prize Chao These Chao can be obtained in Level 3 of Claw, Grab, Prize! There are many different types. These types are from Sonic Adventure 2. Jewel Chao These Chao represent gemstones. There are Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Emerald, Gold, and Silver ones. Ranger Chao These Chao represent the Power Rangers. There are pink, red, blue, yellow, green, and black ones. Sacred Beast Chaos Chao (Hamon) Before Meta Knight retired and Dyna Blade was introduced, this Chao was awarded to the people who finished Meta Knight's puzzle before he retired. ﻿ Category:Adopt type Category:Unfinished